A Vacation to Remember
by Miko Angel
Summary: Kagome had really been looking forward to staying at this hotel for her summer vacation but... with an complete stranger? She could, Kagome resolved. She was friendly. SessKag
1. Chapter 1

*  
  
**  
  
*  
  
**An Vacation to Remember**  
  
*  
  
**  
  
*  
  
Kagome Higurashi smiled anxiously as she hugged her family for the last time for the next month. She was going on an vacation to Kyoto by herself in celebration of graduating high school at the top of her class and couldn't be more excited. She would be staying at an well known plaza called Hana Palace with an large sweet of her own and have as much fun as she wished! It was like an adventure looming ahead that she wished to start right away.  
  
After saying her goodbyes though, of course.  
  
"I wanna go on an vacation like you sis!" Souta whined, as he hugged her waist.  
  
"When you graduate with perfect scores you can... if you survive school that long..." She teased lightly while ruffling the boy's hair.  
  
She detached herself from the sever year old and moved to her Grandfather for an farewell hug but she suddenly felt him press something in to her palm. Kagome looked down to see an small stack of sutras' and wards placed in her pale, slender hand.  
  
"When you arrive place these around your room to banish any evil spirits that may try to harm you..." He instructed in serious tones. She sighed and rolled her eyes in exasperation but the smile never left her face.  
  
"Gramps..."  
  
"What?" He questioned innocently. She enfolded him in to an bear hug before slipping the wards in her pocket so as not to offend the elderly Shinto priest.  
  
Finally she turned to her mother whom looked like she was ready to cry because 'her baby was all grown up.'  
  
"All your reservations are confirmed right?" She asked in instinctual maternal worry. Kagome pulled her into an warm embrace spoke assuredly  
  
"Yes Mama. They've been set for the past two months."  
  
"Well, if your positive..." Her mother murmured.  
  
They stood like that for an moment longer before she stepped back and glanced at her three family members, suddenly feeling reluctant to leave them.  
  
"Will everything be alright while I'm gone?" She asked  
  
Her mother nodded.  
  
"Yes dear, we can make do..."  
  
Kagome bobbed her head before leaving for the taxi parked outside filled with her suitcase, knapsack , and other nessicities for the four week long trip.  
  
Climbing in to the backseat of the vehicle that would take her all the way to her destination, Kagome waved to her family and heard her mother cry out  
  
"Have an wonderful time honey! Don't forget to call!"  
  
"I won't!" She laughed before slamming the door shut. The taxi pulled away from the curb, on to the busy street.  
  
Kagome settled in to her seat while pulling out an thick paperback book form her knapsack and turned to the marked page to start reading. It was an long drive and her excitement levels were already mounting greatly. The printed words swam before her as an lopsided grin found its way to her lips. If she couldn't read... she could always start an game of 'are we there yet?' with the drive.  
  
She beamed.  
  
This couldn't get any better.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
This couldn't get any worse.  
  
Kagome stared at the employee before her wearing an pressed, crisp white shirt, covered by an tidy black vest, smiling cheerfully as if she had not just spoken Kagome's worse fear.  
  
She opened her mouth and said the only coherent word her mind would allow to tumble out of her mouth.  
  
"Wha...?"  
  
Ingenious. She was utterly and completely the smartest person alive with her wide array of vocabulary.  
  
"I said, miss Higurashi, that our staff has some how accidentally overbooked our rooms. If you'd like we can transfer you to another local hotel at an 30% discount or you could..." The girl led off and Kagome leaned forward in renewed hope.  
  
"Yes..?"  
  
".. Or you can share the sweet with its current occupant.."  
  
The teen slumped against the counter gloomily.  
  
She KNEW it was to good to be true.  
  
Kagome had really been looking forward to staying at this hotel but... with an complete stranger?  
  
She could, Kagome resolved.  
  
She was friendly and if she tried some old fashion chivalry, she could surely still enjoy her vacation in this dream hotel. Looking up as she straightened her back and spoke as calmly as she could,  
  
"Alright then. I don't mind sharing an room with someone."  
  
The member of the staff nodded jubilantly as she set the key card for her room before the tourist.  
  
"Good! I will notify him of your arrival as soon as he returns!"  
  
Kagome stiffened.  
  
"'He?'"  
  
The cheery girl nodded. Kagome bit her lip.  
  
THAT could be an problem... She quickly covered her skepticism with an pleasant smile asking  
  
"If you could be so kind, could you give me his name so we may evade awkward moments when we meet...?"  
  
"Sure!" She turned and started clicking on an keyboard beside her and gazed at the monitor. After an moment she scribbled something on to piece of paper before handing it to Kagome.  
  
"There you go! Once again the Hana Palace management apologizes for this inconvenience. We hope you enjoy your stay. Have an good day!"  
  
Kagome nodded, as she grabbed her key card and grasped her luggage once again in her grasp. Curiously looking down, she opened the note and read the single scrawled title.  
  
Sesshoumaru Taiyoukai.  
  
She frowned.  
  
What kind of name was that? Kagome wondered as an involuntary shiver ran down her spine.  
  
No bother... she supposed but her natural curiosity was still ticking away mental possibilities even as she rode the elevator up to level 4 and walked to the large door labeled 'room 367' and slid her card soundlessly through the lock.  
  
Kagome turned the knob and stepped inside, gliding her hand over the nearest wall for an light switch in the dimly lit room.  
  
Feeling it against her fingertips she flicked it on and instantly gasped in amazement.  
  
"Wow..." She whispered as she closed the door behind her dazedly. The walls were painted an soothes beige color with white moldings. Large glass sliding doors were on the other side with heavy draped pulled over them concealing the fact they led to an large balcony overlooking the city. An large bathroom was to her right complete with Jacuzzi. In the main room, against the wall was an microwave and mini refrigerator. In the large living space was an king side bed with crimson silk sheets covering it and accented lamps bolted to the walls on either side of it. In the middle was an stylish couch matching the room's theme and an Toshiba TV across from it against the opposite wall.  
  
Kagome smiled and dropped herself on to the bed.  
  
It was so soft-- like heaven in mattress.  
  
Her entire body was relaxing when all of an sudden one vital thought struck her, making her eyes snap open.  
  
If she was sharing this room...  
  
Who was getting the bed?  
  
**********************************  
  
Well that's it. Hope you enjoyed and funny chapters will soon ensue! Anyways, please review and see you next time!(hopefully!)  
  
-^_^-  
  
*Miko Angel*  
  
(Also the only time I'll say this... I don't own Inuyasha so don't sue!!) 


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome readjusted the straps of her small bag as she stepped out of the elevator. She had already unpacked in her new shared hotel room and had decieded to look around and see what there was too see. Kagome glanced down adjoining halls as she continued on her own. Vibrant plush carpet stood out underneath her feet and the walls were painted a deep ivory. Doors lined the entire hall each with a plate next to it stating it's purpose.  
  
She slowly walked down the hall marveling at how big this hotel was. The brochure had stated of two outdoor pools and three indoor ones. That they had five star chefs on staff at all times and the service of the place was suposedly "superb" but the piece of paper could never describe what it was like to see the real thing in life.  
  
It just wasn't possible.  
  
Kagome turned a corner and headed down the corridor looking all around in a daze. It's so beautiful and... expensive looking..  
  
Unfortunately for Kagome, when off in her own little world, had never noticed the woman carrying a stack of clothes until it was too late.  
  
They both tumbled to the ground with only small gasps of shock escaping them.  
  
"Ouch... I'm going ot feel that in the morning..." Kagome muttered as she rubbed her bruised backside. She lifted her gaze to see another girl a little older then her in the same state. She offered a weak smile as the other girl looked up, green eyes glittering and long ponytail swaying slightly.  
  
"I'm so sorry.. I wasn't looking where I was going..." Kagome apologized as a blush stained her cheeks. The other girl held up a hand and a small smile saying  
  
"Don't worry about it.. Are you okay? My boss will kill be if I injured a guest..."  
  
Kagome grinned as she scrambled to her knees.  
  
"No, I'm good! How about you?"  
  
"Fine." She answered as she began picking up all the sheets she had dropped durign their collision.  
  
Kagome reached out and began gathering them as well, figuring it was the least she could do for her clumsiness.  
  
When all cloths were assembled and folded, Sango finally took a good look at the new guest. She was a pretty looking girl with untamed black hair and sparkling blue eyes. A unusual color for a Japanese girl... Sango was sure she would have noticed her before if she had been here longer so she must have just arrived. Deciding to at least make decent covnersation she asked,  
  
"I'm Hirakotsu Sango by the way.. what's your name?"  
  
"Higurashi Kagome."  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you.. did you just get here?"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in surpise.  
  
"Actually.. yes, I did. I'm staying for the next month or so."  
  
"Well then, I guess we will be seeing each other again, won't we?" Sango laughed.  
  
Kagome nodded, as she fingered the cloths in her hand.  
  
"I gues we will.. Um, would you mind if I came with you? I really don't know anybody else and I don't really have anything to do..."  
  
Sango leaned back, and thought for a moment.  
  
"I don't see why not.." A grin adorned her face "C'mon I can even show you around and you can meet some of my co-workers.. although I have to warn you..."  
  
"What..?" Kagome asked curiously, as they walked down the hall together.  
  
"The one named Miroku... watch for his wandering hands. He is a real letch sometimes, but a good friend.."  
  
Kagome nodded as she made a mental note not to be with in a arm's length of 'Miroku' at all times. 


	3. Chapter 3

*  
  
**  
  
A Vacation to Remember  
  
**  
  
*  
  
Kagome stretched her arms over her head as she strolled through the lobby, heading back to her hotel room. Her evening had been exciting and she had met several new people. She had been acquainted to several of the maids and servants and quickly became fond of a elderly chef by the name of Kaede. However, her meeting with Miroku went less then smooth.  
  
A dark scowl formed on her lips as she balked at the memory.  
  
She should have listened to Sango's advice....  
  
..It would have saved him the pain and her the embarrassment.  
  
As soon as introductions were made he had taken her hands in his and asked 'please bear my child...' because in six months he was 'supposedly' going to die from some chronic disease and he needed someone to continue his family line. If that wasn't enough for her to turn as red as a tomato, the man had a problem with wandering hands and they somehow found a way to her backside soon after.  
  
Which is the reason he is currently stuffed in to a broom closet with possible brain damage.  
  
The audacity of some men...  
  
They made Houjo, a boy in love with her since middle school but was as dense as a rock, look like a saint.  
  
Well... even more so, anyway.  
  
Soon after that meeting, they had run into Sango's famed boss, one Kikyou Sarugi, whom was a strictler on rules and protocol, but seemed rather nice otherwise... When she wasn't threatening you.  
  
Kagome slipped the card through the lock and stepped inside her room before kicking the door shut.  
  
She bent down and started untying her shoelaces as she stole a glance at the digital clock beside the bed.  
  
It read 8:30 p.m.  
  
Finally undoing the stubborn knot, the teenage took off her shoes before flopping unceremoniously on to the couch face first, heaving a resigned sigh.  
  
It was starting to get to late, and her 'roommate' had yet to show. She could always go down and talk with Sango and the others again but they were probably all busy since it was a little after dinnertime.  
  
She didn't want to go to bed yet, but all she could do was read her books hidden in her knapsack.  
  
Realizing there wasn't anything to do, she turned on to her back and closed her eyes letting her mind wander idly.  
  
She began thinking about her friends, family, what college would be like, her happiness at being excepted to Tokyo University, her mysterious roommate, her joys, her fears......  
  
When she had been putting clothes away earlier she had seen masculine clothes put neatly folded or hanged in the racks. The clothing seemed to fit a slightly tall and well built guy, although she wondered it he was a neat freak.  
  
If he was, they might have some problems.  
  
Although her mind, in its own mysterious and uncanny way, began forming a mental fantasy of what he would be like.  
  
He'd be tall and handsome... and kind. Like the princes from her old fairytale stories. Lean and strong, but gentle in his own way. He would be shocked at first, seeing such a amazing smart girl as herself before him, asking nothing more then returned love. At hearing this, he'd rush forward and embrace her whispering sweet words of his love and promises while sending butterfly kisses down her neck, promising he'd never leave her. He sweep her off her feet, like any epitome of the male persona would, and carry her off in to the moonlight all while sliding a beautiful ring on her finger, a item forever bonding them together, in a romantic proposal. They would then live the rest of their lives together and have many children and grandchildren. She'd then turn to look at him, withered and old, there love still strong in each others eyes, then---------  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and blinked several times clearing the images from her head.  
  
A blush stained her cheeks as she pushed herself in to a sitting position.  
  
Shaking her head dramatically, she muttered under her breath,  
  
"I haven't even met the guy and I'm having fantasies about him...!"  
  
Taking in her surrounding she saw everything to be bathed in darkness.  
  
How long she had just lied there thinking?  
  
Standing on unsteady feet, Kagome stumbled to the bathroom. Pulling on her pajamas, she took care of all her other business before walking towards the bed.  
  
Pulling the covers back, she climbed inside while turning off the lamp bolted to the wall. Snuggling in to the soft pillows a contented smile graced her already fast asleep features.  
  
Ahh... the joys of life.  
  
***************  
  
Sesshoumaru pushed the plaza doors open as he languidly loosened the tie around his neck. The business meeting with the other company for a merger had gone better then expected so barely any paperwork filled the brown briefcase in his hand. As soon as both sides were approved it would be finished. After four long weeks, this would be the first one he'd get a good night sleep. The anticipation to finally have this deal sealed was looming temptingly over his head. So close, he could almost feel it within his grasp.  
  
A evil grin slid upon his lips as he reminded himself that after the takeover was completed, he should relax before heading back to work as reward for a job well done.  
  
The elevator doors slid open before him as he stepped inside. Pressing the button that would take him to the fourth floor he leaned against the wall and watched the doors start to close as a frantic plaza employee rushed towards him.  
  
"Mister Taiyoukai! I have to tell you something concerning your r---!!!" She called.  
  
"It can wait until tomorrow." He commanded as the doors snapped shut as the elevator jolted with movement.  
  
The girl slumped against the wall and cursed.  
  
She had worked Yume's shift so she could wait to tell Sesshoumaru-sama about Miss Higurashi's new residence within his room..  
  
But the bastard blew her off.  
  
Huffing angrily she stomped back to the desk and greeted new guests to the plaza through clenched teeth.  
  
He was sure in for a surprise...!  
  
*  
  
Sesshoumaru withdrew his card from the lock and stepped in to his room for the past week. Not bothering to turn on a light, he navigated himself to the counter where the microwave lay and set his briefcase upon it. Proceeding on, he removed his jacket while starting to unbutton his crisp white shirt underneath. Sliding it easily off, the businessman folded it away to ask the maids to pick up later.  
  
Ignoring his protesting stomach, for he had skipped dinner, he moved quietly across the floors to the living area of the room. Settling in to the large bed, worth the cost by itself, he pulled the covers over his bare chest while placing his hands underneath his head. Closing his eyes, he deemed himself worthy of a good night's rest while soon becoming all to oblivious to the comforting heat snuggling in to his side.  
  
**************************************  
  
This chapter was a little rushed but I have so many things planned for this story...! (.) Well, I hoped you liked it and I thank all of you for the reviewa!!!!!! They are awesome!!! Hopefully, the next chapter will be longer but I can't promise anything.  
  
Well, have a good one everyone!!  
  
R&R!!  
  
-^_^-  
  
*Miko Angel* 


End file.
